


Do Not Pass 'Go'

by Kittycattycat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest, Suprise Kissing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Now, Remus has said and done a lot of stupid shit, but this might be some of the dumbest shit he's ever considered doing before.Still, like hell if that's gonna stop him.





	Do Not Pass 'Go'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hoe for pining brothers, requited or no

Remus grew up and found love, but love apparently isn't very interested in the gifts of anonymous, painstakingly-sent rats’ tails and bear hearts with the arteries still perfectly intact. But that fact, and also the fact that in human terms they may or may not qualify as siblings, does nothing to deter Remus.

(It doesn't really matter, anyways, because the only people who could judge him are all just as outside of human confinements as he is. Maybe Thomas would care, if he knew, and be upset by it in some way more adjacent to “what does this say about me?” than anything else, but Thomas’ opinion was his own and Remus could care less.)

So Roman is hot, right? He's always been physically attractive because Thomas himself isn't bad looking for certain, but Roman just has this aura about him that makes him even more attractive than the others, attractive for more reasons than just his aesthetic. He supposes that it's probably the stupid princely persona Roman puts on that really draws Remus in. Besides, he's always been a gold digger, he thinks to himself, and he giggles under his breath at something only he would consider funny.

Now, Remus has said and done a lot of stupid shit, because that's who he is! He's spontaneous, and wild, and has no moral or literal boundaries that he will not cross with his thinking or his actions! But this might be some of the dumbest shit he's ever considered doing before. Still, like hell if that's gonna stop him.

As soon as Remus watches Roman pass into the hallway, Remus stands and begins to follow behind him, carefully and quietly.

He knows logically (eugh) that he probably shouldn't touch him at all, but he's loved and wanted him as more than a casual nuisance for years now, and the first best time to act on feelings is the past but the second best time is the present, so… here he goes! 

He peers around the corner and finds Roman standing there, looking around. Likely just thinking of new video ideas. How boring. Remus wishes he could change that boy’s thinking, give him a little more of an interesting spin on creativity!

It's now or never, he decides mentally, and never having been one to back down in any situation, Remus strides forward without a word and slams his lips against Roman’s.

Roman is still for a moment, no doubt frozen in shock, and then, quickly, he's squirming and trying to push Remus away. Remus knows his own lips are clumsy and inexperienced, and all he can think of is all Roman could teach him if only the other side would give him a chance, just one, if only they weren't who they are. One of Roman’s hands comes up to hit hard at Remus’ chest, and Remus presses himself closer to him, letting himself forget that this isn't just a ‘joke’ he's playing and that the kiss is so horribly, undoubtedly unwanted.

On the other side of the kiss, Roman presses hard at Remus’ shoulders, and that's when Remus finally comes back to his senses and pulls away. He stumbles backwards because of Roman’s push, but doesn't fall, and in an instant he straightens his sash and turns away, heart pounding in his chest as he begins to walk down the emptiness of the hallway towards the other sides’ area of the mind palace.

"Hold on a minute!" Roman exclaims behind him, and Remus stops his steps immediately. Against all his better instincts, of which he has very few, he turns just enough to glance back at him. Roman’s brown hair looks golden in the low light, the color creating an illusory, imaginary crown around his head. Remus doesn't even try not to stare.

“Did… why… are you…?” the prince falters, confusion running rampant over his face mixed in with anger and, unfortunately enough, disgust. Remus gets the feeling that Roman has no idea where he was going with that sentence, a sentiment which is feasibly shared by Remus.

Remus shrugs noncommittally and grins, eyes wild, unable to tell even within himself if he's truly faking the persona he puts on, “It's what I do!”


End file.
